


run run blood.

by riskbreakered



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/F, Jossed, Poetic Gay Witch Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered
Summary: Here's the truth: they need each other.





	

Here's the truth.

It is equal parts, painful and exquisite. 

The two witches, North and West, aren't nearly so different as they'd like. It's a truth that can't be run from and can't be outpaced with time nor distance. 

Truth is magic. 

Can't be hidden, won't be denied should you try. Should North keep to her tower, untouched, unfeeling, up and up where nothing can reach. Should West dig down deep into desire, fingers blackened.

Magic binds them. More powerful than blood, more potent.

And death? There's no running, as East is pulled from them -- there's no hiding as loss comes calling.

Nothing need be said. No letters sent.

One is lost, and the chain binding them pulls tighter.

West does nothing more than wait for what's inevitable. Feels that pain, familiar, a rush of dread and wanting. Dulls it in vice, she does, and leans against the outside wall and waits for the procession.

Nothing need be arranged; they know how to find each other.

And if West hides, her eyes glassy and her tongue tasting of ashes, then what of North? North in her costume and ceremony, veiled in reproach, what of she?

Here's the truth.

They need each other yet, and oh, but where is there succor in that? North bites and West bleeds generously.

North commands and West obliges. Theirs is a ritual, equal parts. Head and heart, love and hate.

It is nothing less than a ritual, no less sacred than magic.

Equally necessary and equally despised. 

West, she dances perfect, and if North remains removed, her eyes give herself away.

Ambition or desire, they are difficult to deny.


End file.
